Witches, Merman's & Vampyre's Oh MY!
by HeartlessBabyDoll
Summary: 2 Mortal, 2 creatures of the sea, 2 Undead, and 2 Magical beings. All together in one house for a Magical summer. They don’t know what is really behind each other’s mask. Finding out the truth will me an adventure they will surely never forget.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter 1 Meet and Greet**

"You know… I extremely excited to do this" Rosalyn said happily. She was just invited to join a program where kids from different areas of the world, come together and love together for the summer. Her friend Mara wasn't as happy. Rosalyn wouldn't be allowed to talk to anyone else during the summer. She counted on Rosalyn a little too much anyway… but they knew each other since they were 3 and Rosalyn is the only reasons the other girls won't pick on Mara. This is because they respected Rosalyn.

"I just hate the fact that I can't talk to you for the whole summer" Mara muttered but Rosalyn heard it.

"Oh come on Mara, my brother will look after you. He promised" Rosalyn reassured. Rosalyn's brother was who Mara had the hugest crush on. He was already in college, yet Mara was only a senior so he never thought of her much more than his baby sister's best friend. Mara nodded and looked out the window. The rest of the ride was silent except the Rosalyn's parents embarrassing singing to country music.

Rosalyn spotted the sign that spelled her name. "I'm Rosalyn Myers" She said and smiled at the guy in black suit. She put together that he was a limo driver. He grabbed her bag and motions her to follow him. Back in the limo, a business woman pulled her in. Rosalyn caught herself before her chin almost slammed on the seat.

"Sorry bout that" The women had a British accent. And flipped through the folders. The door slammed shut and the car was in gear "And you must be Rosalyn" She smiled and put on her reading glassed.

"Yes. I'm from…."

"Crescent City, California" The lady finished and handed Rosalyn a folder. Rosalyn slowly opened the folder and read on. It was a list of the people in the house she would be living in. "Turn the page" The lady ordered. Rosalyn did and it was a picture of a beautiful kind of estate home. "This is the house you would be living in. There are 5 rooms. 4 would be bedrooms. I'll let you all take care of the roommate status. Now if you turn the page… that's the floor plan. Turn the page again and there is a small bio on each one of the people in the house" Rosalyn scanned and she could help but notice there were all… like models. It made her feel a little uneasy but she hid the feeling well. "Now… if at any point you feel like leaving… you can't because of the contract you signed. The only reason at all for you being able to leave is if one of the members harms you in any way. Do you understand?" The women asked. Rosalyn nodded.

"Do you honestly… think someone would harm another person in this house?" Rosalyn asked cautiously. The women laughed.

"No of course not. We checked out every single person and they have no history of criminal records at all and if they do… we made sure it was harmless" She added that part because Rosalyn was arrested once for a DUI. All the excitement Rosalyn had felt how disappeared and she started to dread as the minute when on. Finally the limo stopped and there were a boy and a girl standing in front of the house. It was beautiful house with different likes of plants everywhere. It was like one of those homes you see in Cribs.

"Thank the lord!" The girl exaggerated. She kissed the sky and shielded the sun from her eyes while she watched the lady and Rosalyn coming up. "Mrs. Flanders… do you understand that when you said 5 o'clock… it means 5 o'clock and not 5:10? I'm sun burned. She complained. When they got in she breathed in a stopped.

"Well I'll let you all get acquainted" She handed out the folders. "Francesca and Roman will be here at night. Please remember they have that disease and can't be out in the afternoon. I'll be by tonight to tell you guys what is expected and things. Now I guess you can chit-chat while I go pick up the others" She waved and left.

"Hi, I'm Melissa Allister" The girl greeted. She held out her hands and Rosalyn shook it. "And this here is Jake Fritz, which I just found out. I think we should just all him Fritz" Melissa smiled.

"Yeah I think we just might" Rosalyn replied. 'Well they are friendly' Rosalyn thought.

"Hey. Only been here a couple minutes and your handing out nicknames. Hmm.. I think I'm just going to call you Alice and um.. What is your name?" He asked.

"Oh.. I'm Rosalyn Myers" Rosalyn said flustered. Fritz made a face then shook his head.

"I can't think of anything" He said and scratched his head. Melissa looked like she was about to say something then stopped.

"Neither can I" She frowned. Melissa was gorgeous. She was auburn haired with full lashed and deep lips that seemed elegant. Fritz or Jake was a darker brunette with a strong chin. He looked like those totally bad boys but appearance can be misleading.

"Hey… lets pick out the best rooms before the others get here" Melissa said and ran up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't" Fritz said and ran after her.

"Hey Rosalyn, You'll be my roommate right?" She called from somewhere upstairs.

"Yeah! Of course" Rosalyn shouted and started up the stairs. Thing were going well right now. Melissa chose the one with the entrance to the roof and Fritz chose the one downstairs directly to the pool. About 2 hours later, three new people arrived.

"Melissa! Rosalyn! Jake! Come down here" Mrs. Flanders called when she got inside.

It wasn't a surprise when the new people also gorgeous. The three before were going through the profiled before the others had arrived. She handed out the folders again and didn't introduce anyone. She left saying she'll be back around 7.

"Hi, I'm Melissa" She automatically greeted. Melissa was already too hyper to control herself. She was glad for the chance to leave her home the British Isle's and join this place to meet new people. "This is Rosalyn and Fritz" She introduced. Rosalyn shook their hands.

"The name is Jake… Fritz is my last name. Alice here likes giving out nicknames" Fritz said. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"I'm Corwin Vertigen" one of the guys said. His hair looked so shiny and soft. It was blonde and silky. He looked like a swimmer or a surfer maybe… but his accent was totally Australian.

"I'm Dana Kara" She too looked like a swimmer. Her hair was blonde and she was very delicate looking. Her movements were fluid like a mermaid.

"And I'm Cal Began" The last guy introduced himself. He was a brunette and looking at him you can tell he was from the city. Sun glasses, Jeans, and t-shirt. His accent says he from the Boston or New York.

"I have an Idea" Rosalyn finally announced after everything was at ease with one another. "Why don't you three go pick out your rooms and meet us in the pool? It's very hot and we have about 3 more hours until Mrs. Flanders comes back"

"That sounds great" Corwin immediately said. He already missed the water. He didn't get to swim here like he wanted. Everyone insisted he took the plane to be safe, incase someone sees him.

"Hey Dana. Why don't you take the room upstairs with us? It can be Girls upstairs and boys downstairs" Melissa suggested.

"Yeah. That would be fabulous" Dana smiled and walked up. She was still getting use to the gravity from the air and everything pretty much seemed heavier above ground.

They enjoyed the afternoon swimming and lounging by the pool. The people bonded of course. Nothing special happened that much until the doorbell rung. Rosalyn went to open the door and there stood the most handsome guy she has ever seen………..


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Umm Hi" Rosalyn manage to say. "Uhh… you must be Roman and Francesca. We are in the pool in the back. Mrs. Flanders will be here soon to talk to us. So why don't you come in…." But before she finished… he was already making their way to the back.

"Oh ignore him. He's one of those macho, I'm too good sorts" A girl walked in behind him. She smiled and followed him through the door. Rosalyn heard some shouting of 'Welcome' and that made her snap out of the trance. Shaking her head she closed the door. It was stopped by Mrs. Flanders.

"Ouch… I should stop using my foot" She hopped in and straighten herself out. "Where is everyone?" She asked. Rosalyn pointed straight to the back and Mrs. Flanders smiled and nodded. Rosalyn then followed Mrs. Flanders out to the pool, leaving a trial of dripping water.

"Guys listen up! Mrs. Flanders is here!" Rosalyn shouted for everyone to quiet down. They turned and swam to get near her. Everyone was in the pool except Rosalyn, Roman, and Francesca.

"Well I see you guys made yourself at home" Mrs. Flanders sorted thru her folders again. "Like I said…. This is your home for the whole summer. There will be a $200 allowance each week for each of you. The food will be provided to you by our cook who hasn't arrived yet… so I'm taking you all out for dinner tonight" The group cheered. "However… we are not providing a housekeeper so I'm counting on you guys to keep the house organize and in one piece"

"Tough luck…" Fritz whispered to Cal and he chuckled.

"Why don't you all go get dressed nicely. Roman & Francesca I will need to speak with you in private" The group slowly got out of the pool and ran inside. Being curious, Rosalyn walked towards the three that was speaking silently.

"Rosalyn! What are you doing? Come help me pick out an outfit for our night in this place!" Melissa shouted from the window.

"Coming!" Rosalyn shouted back and turned to look at the three.. who was now gone. Shrugging, she turned back around and headed the other way.

"You two have special needs and our ministry has concocted some tonic's to push down your craving for blood for the summer. It's standard Precaution" Mrs. Flanders bit her lips.

"We have not killed a single person since we were born. And 12 centuries is a long time Mrs."

"I know. I read your bio and everything" Mrs. Flanders said quietly. "Your way is to feed enough to sustain you and to have your victim's still alive. But what if you get hungry here and you feed on the same person twice? God forbid one of them will die from blood loss and the whole purpose of this program will be diminished" Francesca opened her mouth to speak but Roman interrupted.

"We understand" Roman said. Mrs. Flanders smiled and then looked at a Francesca who was confused.

"And I hope you two find what you're looking for" Mrs. Flanders laid an hand on Romans face then turned and walked out of the room.

"The only reason I'm here is to stop you from making another mistake" Francesca patronized her brother. He narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to let that go? It was once… and I don't see you picking out Mr. Wonderful either" He turned and walked out.

"Well at least mines didn't try to kill me" She hissed back. Roman stopped and held on to the doorknob tight. It shattered, leaving a bloody hand.

"Oh Roman… I'm sorry. I forgot how much it affected you. Dumb Dumb DUMB!" Francesca shouted at herself. She walked over and rubbed her brother's arm gently.

"It's alright Francesca. It's nothing. I'm all over it remember?" He forced a smile. With a waved of his hand, the glass went back into the place. Francesca bite her lips and nodded. Roman opened the door and walked out. The problem was… that girl he saw… looked to much like the one from his dreams for the last few centuries. It made him wonder.

"I swear… this summer will be the best one ever. I am going to create magic all over this place" Melissa opened her trunk of clothes and stared at it. Finally she picked out an outfit and started to get dress. Rosalyn was in the bathroom drying her hair. She was already dressed and just needed to put on some make-up. Each room got it's own bathroom… so nobody interrupted them.

Melissa was on the ground with her make-up kit all over the floor. "I guess you'll be done in a few hours?" Rosalyn joked.

"Haha so funny. Not. I'll be down in about 10 minutes. Tell everyone okay?"

"Sure. I'll eat an apple while I'm at it"

"Oh! I just thought of it"

"Thought of what?"

"Your nickname!"

"My nickname?"

"Yes! Eve. The forbidden apple. Adam and Eve?"

"Remind me to schedule you a brain exam"

"Already got it done. I'm perfectly normal" Melissa smiled and showed her teeth. Rosalyn laughed and walked down stairs. Nobody was down yet and at least she thought so until she walked into the kitchen. It was Roman.

"Hey" She walked behind her to open the refrigerator. There wasn't any apples but there were grapes.

"Good Evening" He replied. Rosalyn paused for a moment and wondered if he actually said something. She dropped in grape in her mouth and sat on the counter.

"So what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the others" Roman replied.

"Do you hear something dripping?" Rosalyn suddenly asked. Roman shook his head. "No…It's not the water" Rosalyn stood up. She checked the sink and it wasn't dripping. She circled around the counted until she spotted something on the floor.

"Roman. Your bleeding!" Rosalyn cried and rushed to him. He looked at his hand then at her.

"It's nothing. It'll heal in the morning" He shrugged.

"Are you crazy? That's a lot of blood. Goodness what did you do?" Rosalyn pulled him out of the stool he was on. Roman… being curious let her pull him. She turned on the sink and ran water over the blood. "Keep your hands here. I think there is a First aid Kit in the hall closet" Rosalyn took a deep breathe and walked out to the hall closet. Like she suspected, there it was on the top shelf. She pulled out the bandages and other ointments. She ran back and he was still there staring at the running water. Rosalyn shook her head and ran to him. She dried his hands quickly then spread some medicine on there. Then she quickly bandaged it up like a pro.

"I'll clean up the floor" Roman offered. He notice she was getting a weird face every time she looked at blood.

"Thank you" Rosalyn said and grabbed the extra bandage and put it in her purse in the hall. You never know when she might need it again.

When he was sure she was out of sight, Roman waved his hand and the blood was gone. He hand picked up the wrappers and threw it in the garbage. She came back and smiled weakly at him.

"Are you afraid of blood?" Roman asked. That was the only reason he could think of. Rosalyn looked embarrassed and nodded. "Well you handled it pretty well saying that you are afraid of blood" Rosalyn looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Well my mom's a nurse so I learned everything from her" she looked around for a moment then back at him "Wow they are taking a long time" She chuckled nervously. Roman just nodded taking in her appearance. Her sense… her soul. He could tell she was good person by nature. Much like everyone else she looked into here.

"Where is everyone?" Mrs. Flanders suddenly appeared at the entrance way of the kitchen.

"Still getting ready I expect" Roman answered. Mrs. Flanders made an exhausted look then straighten herself out again. She does that a lot. "Teenagers" she mumbled then looked at the two sitting across from each other. She wondered if this was what Roman was looking for. Or was she just sitting here waiting? She smiled at them as they stared back at her.

"Why don't you guys go into the limo first. I'll go call the others" She suggested.

"No.. I can go call them" Rosalyn offered.

"No! No.. dear. I will. You two waited long enough. Now go get in to the car and I'll get them. You all need time to spend together" Mrs. Flanders ignored Rosalyn's shock and ushered them both out.

"May I escort you to the car?" Roman held out his elbow. Rosalyn lifted an eyebrow and took it. She thought this was strange, the only time someone escort her was prom.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

"Oh my god!" Francesca pulled Roman into the limo. Everyone else was still at the restaurant washing up. "You like her"

"Don't be ridiculous. She is human" Roman said.

"Pffft. You big liar. I see the way you kept your eye on her. You forget I am your sister", she said proudly.

"Your judgment have become very cloudy" he said.

"There you guys are!" Fritz opened the door. "I found them! They were in the limo" he called to the others.

"We thought you were kidnapped" Melissa said as she slid in.

"It's not nice to make us worry like that" Corwin said and winked at Francesca. Her cheeks turned extremely red. She looked away to hide her embarrassment.

"Ahem" Roman cleared his throat and nudged his sister. He stopped dead and stared when Rosalyn came into the car. She was wearing a black mini-dress that she was not wearing in the restaurant. "That's not what you wore earlier" he made it a statement.

"Oh this. Um... I spilled some of that chili looking thing on me and since it's pretty late, the only place opened was that fancy store. Cal, Corwin,, and Jake thought it was nice..." she trailed off.

"It's very pretty" Francesca chimed in and gave a look to her brother.

They all ended up back in the pool later that night. Mrs. Flanders left a cryptic message telling them to take care of each other. They all laughed it off and did their own imitation of her. That is, all of them except Roman. He was in the house preparing a safe haven for him and his sister. He was placing a little vampire charm around his and Francesca's bedroom so that the others would not disturb them when they slumbered during the day. He did not want any of them, least of all Rosalyn, to walk in a see them when sleeping. Which when they do, they appear dead. It might be hard to explain how they were not breathing earlier and somehow awoke when the sun when down.

Rosalyn notice that Roman wasn't at the pool with everybody else. She walked into the house and saw him incredibly fix at the door to his bedroom. "I don't think it's going to do anything" she joked.

He slowly turned around and spotting her sitting cross-legged on the couch. "No I suppose not" he smiled and sat across from her. "Why aren't you out there with the others?" He asked.

Rosalyn didn't want to tell him she wanted to see what he was doing. "Well I can ask the same for you"

"I asked first" he said with a little humor hidden.

"I'm just tired" Rosalyn finally said. Roman knew it was a lie. He could read her mind as clearly as if she said it. It was one of the many gifts he has as a vampire. "And you? I don't suppose your avoiding us because you were having a staring contest with the door?"

"Avoiding you all? I would never. I was just preparing to sleep. Did Mrs. Flanders inform you about the condition my sister and I was in?"

"Oh yeah. You guys are allergic to the sun, right?"

"Yes we are. It's hereditary. So we sleep during the day because... well... we can't be anywhere in sunlight, so why bother"

"Cool. You guys are like Vampires" Roman laughed. She has no clue how right she was.

"I guess"

* * *

"Hey, I have an idea" Corwin said. He tried to mask his pain from the chlorine filled water. He was a sea creature. He needed the purity of the ocean, not chemically altered water. "Lets go out to the shore for a swim. Or at least to fish"

"But it's so close to sun up" Francesca protested. It was after midnight and she needed to sleep before the sun was high in the sky. Although it probably wouldn't kill her, but it would take several painful days to heal her if she does.

"Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it" Corwin winked at her. She melted and found herself nodding. She trusted him for some reason and ignored the nagging feeling that he was charming her... and not by his looks alone.

"Should we get Roman and Rosalyn?" Melissa asked.

"No. They're entertaining each other in the house" Jake said winking. Corwin felt really bad for using his powers to push the others into coming with him. But he needed it.

They drove about half an hour towards the nearest shore. There were bond fires on the beach and the others joined the locals in their celebration. All except Corwin and Francesca who strayed away towards the water that called to them.

"Relax" Corwin said as he eased Francesca into the water. He said it so smoothly as if he was trying to put her in a trance. By now Francesca started to notice the small pulse of power that was beating at her. She couldn't exactly pin point where it was coming from or who it was from, but it was strange. Not at all anything she had ever encountered.

_Roman, there someone of power on this island, _She send to her brother. In a way they were telepathic, but they could flood information's and images as well.

_Where are you? The sun will be up soon!, _Her brother sent back. Francesca didn't want to tell him exactly. She knew he would scold her for a lifetime.

_I'm at the shore with the others. We just got here Roman, _She tried to plead with her mind.

_You're old enough to take care of yourself. I'll do a scan. _Francesca couldn't help but be happy that he had finally release hold on her._I sense it too. It doesn't seem evil. Be careful nonetheless._

_No problem. _Francesca said and watched as Corwin swam in circles around her. She couldn't believe how beautiful he looked. And what a ripped body he had.

"Are you cold?" Corwin asked. Francesca shook her head. Truth is, she could regulate her own body temperature so she would never get cold or too hot. It was another gift of being a Vampire.

"So are you from Australia?" Francesca asked.

"Yes I am. It's really beautiful there" he replied and swam underneath her.

"Which part do you live in?"

"Oh a very secluded part of Australia, you wouldn't know it" Corwin said. He wanted the conversation to drift elsewhere. He didn't want her to know he was a merman and lived deep under the sea. It's true he pretended to be human sometimes, that how Mrs. Flanders approached him with the opportunity, but it took a lot of his magic to keep the human form.

"Where do you live?" He asked her.

"In the Alps. In the France region" She said and pushed him as he tried to grab her leg.

"Is it nice there?" He asked.

"It's very nice. Very quiet" Francesca loved living in the Alps. The air was fresh and clean every time she woke. Sometimes she would stay awake long enough to watch the sunrise before seeking the grounds to sleep. It was ridiculous that people thought Vampire needed their coffins to sleep in. They sleep underground where the sun cannot directly hit them.

Everything was quiet. Francesca wanted to know what he was thinking, but unlike her brother, she didn't like invading people's private thoughts. So she block her mind from trying to read what another person was thinking. Even though she was tempted at what laid underneath that beautiful head of his.

Corwin sensed a disturbance in the water. It wasn't calm any more. There was thrashing somewhere a short distance away from them. He thought he felt the presence of a shark.

"Shark!! Shark!!" Someone yelled from the shoreline. "Everybody get out of the water"

"Oh no" Francesca began to shake. She loves the bats and wolves, but she had no control over the sea beasties.

"There's people in the water" Corwin pointed it out. "You see, just there"

"Lets go tell someone, shark are dangerous Corwin" Francesca tried to pull him towards land. But he wouldn't budge.

"No, I'm going to go help them" He said. He knew the sharks were zeroing in on those people. He read the sharks mind, but he was too far away to command the shark to go elsewhere. "Go on land, I'll be right back" He sank underwater and swam with great speed towards the people.

Francesca was not a person to abandon anyone. Taking command of her fear, she too sank underwater and followed Corwin. She couldn't swim as fast as he could but she was able to keep him in sight.

"I told you to go on land" He said angrily.

"No, I'm not leaving you" Francesca argued back but she saw something in the corner of her eye. The shark disappeared back underwater.

"Shit" Corwin said and swam towards the two couple. It couldn't have been at a worst time because they were naked… and probably about to have sex. "You need to head inland" Corwin said frantically trying not to look at the two.

"Get lost bozo, I'm busy here"

"You need to head inland now. There's shark"

"Sure, whatever. Bye" The man dismissed Corwin.

"I'm sorry for doing this" He said and picked both the man and women up.

"What the fuck?" The man yelled. Corwin drag them through water.

"Corwin!" Francesca yelled and punched the shark that was directly behind him. In all of his fury he forgot to keep track of where the shark was. "Get to shore!" He yelled at Francesca. She nodded and started forward. Corwin toss the two couple on shore kicking and screaming.

"Francesca?" Corwin called. He assumed she would be here before him.

"Oh my god! Look!" the women scream and pointed at the shark that just took someone down under.

"Shit! There is a shark. I'm sorry man" The guy said. But Corwin didn't hear him. He knew exactly who it was. He jumped back in the water. In his human form, he would not be able to get to her in time so he had no chose but to be in his merman form to swim faster.

Francesca was still kicking although she was losing oxygen quick. The shark took a bite out of her and she was losing blood too. It was calling the other sharks to the area. But once the shark smelled blood, it would be hard to command them to do anything.

Corwin immediately used his strongest command he ever forced to order the shark to go away. The shark whimpered in agony and let go of Francesca's body and swam away. Corwin took her up to the surface to breath. "We gotta take you to the hospital" Corwin said.

"No!" Francesca said harshly. "Take me the cove"

"Are you kidding me? Your bleeding like crazy"

"Take-me-to-the-cove" Francesca said. She used all the power she had to trance him into doing so. He nodded and took her a few miles away in a cave. Once they got there, Francesca climb the rocks and laid down.

"You need a doctor" Corwin said. Disbelieving that he brought her here instead of the doctors.

"What I need is something to wrap around this wound" Francesca said inspecting her injury. She had bites in her but no chunks were missing. _Roman, don't be mad… but I was attacked by a shark.._

_Where are you? _He instantly replied back.

_A few miles off shore in a cave. I might rest here tonight._

_I'll come get you._

_No! You need to erase those people's memory. Corwin is here with me. He saved me._

_The sun will be up soon, I'll only have time to remove the memories. Are you sure you'll be alright?_

_I'll be fine. I'll have to replace Corwin memory come tomorrow night._

_You might need to take the time and explain to him about being a vampire._

_I know…._

_Do you remember the charm I taught you for protection?_

_Yes…._

_Get on with it. I'm here now. You got TV crews here. _

_I love you Roman, my dearest brother._

_You better survive tonight. _

"All I could find was sea weed" Corwin came back.

"That'll do" Francesca said and held her hands out for it. Corwin ignored it and wrapped it himself. "I'll be fine after I sleep a little" Francesca said reassuring to him.

"I'll bring you back in the morning" Corwin said.

"Um… that's not possible" Francesca said.

"Oh right your allergic to the sun" Corwin said

"I need to tell you something and I ask that you have an open mind"

"Okay…"

"I'm not really allergic to the sun--"

"Oh then we can take---"

"Corwin shhh. I can't be out in the sun. I sleep during the day and I drink blood. Do you get my drift?"

"You're a very sarcastic person? All you had to say was you're a high maintenance gal. You didn't need all that description"

"No no. Corwin, I'm a vampire"

"Vampires don't exist" Corwin said. Although he was unsure at that point. People say mermaids don't exist and there he was. A merman although not a mermaid.

"Okay don't be alarmed. I'm going to show you my fangs. Remember I'm hurt so don't attack me"

"Yeah right like I'm…oh god!" He scurried backwards. Her incisors grew 2 inches and pierced her lips. She licked it and the wound was gone. She let her teeth get back to normal before she really scared him.

"You really are a vampire. They exist!" He said but stay where he was. He was on the opposite wall away from her. He picked up a rock subconsciously.

"Yes" Francesca said watching him. She imagined when Roman told his last girlfriend that he was a vampire, her reaction might have been something like this. She felt ashamed for a second. "I'm not going to suck your blood. Vampires don't suck a person dry like in the movies. Well… some do but not my family. We were raised to only take a little and leave the person alive"

"You're going to suck my blood?"

"No no. I'm trying to explain to you what I am"

"Because you can you know, I mean I've heard Vampire need blood to survive and you lost a lot"

"No. I….what did you say?" Francesca asked in shock.

"If you need to take my blood, I'm willing to give. I mean…. you don't kill right?"

"No…"

"Then okay"

"What do you think you're doing?" Dana asked. Roman attempted to plant a fake memory in her head but Dana mind was blocked. It was rare for a human.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think you're doing?" Dana asked. Roman attempted to plant a fake memory in her head but Dana mind was blocked. It was rare for a human. "What-are-you-doing?" Dana said it again more slowly. Roman appeared out of no where and placed his hand on her shoulders and started whispering to himself. She thought she felt someone trying to get access to her head but she deemed it impossible.

"Uh…. This might sound weird but I thought you were Francesca" Roman lied. He was a master at lying and using subtle influences to make a believer out of anyone. "So she really is gone?"

"Oh. Yes. They saw some blood and Jake is on the way to call Mrs. Flanders" Dana felt sincerity sorry for the guy. Then she noticed everyone else beginning to go home. "Hey, where are you going? There's a person missing who just got attacked by a shark"

"Oh shove it will ya? It was just a practical joke. Damn hooligans" The police officer walked away.

"No I saw it… even Corwin…" Dana turned around and Roman disappeared. She spotted him talking to other people who had a dazed expression. They then just wondered off like nothing happened.

Feeling suspicious, Dana quietly crept to a close distance behind Roman. She hid behind a garbage can which was only a few feet away from them. Dana stared at the two. Roman then walked over to a women near the can and Dana had a direct view. His eyes seemed to turn gray and the people he talked to went in to a trance. She felt the little power pulse and realized what was going on.

"Roman!" Dana yelled and stood up. He looked surprise for a moment then smiled.

"Were you hiding in the trash can?" he asked.

"No I was hiding behind it" Roman lifted an eye. "Oh shut up. I know what you did. What are you?" She demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" He began to walk away. He stood there a scanned the area.

"You know what I'm talking about" Dana lowered her voice to a whisper. "You were using power to change the people's memory"

Roman stood there for a minute. His face was still expressionless. He was curious on how she would know something like that. At first he assume she was a vampire also, but the blonde hair was a not a trait of a vampire. All vampires hair turn dark because they cannot go in the sun to achieve any light color. No, she was something else. "I think you need to go to bed. Your still in shock" He said.

Dana took it as a slap in the face. She thought that when he was silent, that he was gonna confess whatever he was. "Fine, but trust I will find out what you are" and destroy you if you are a threat. Dana said the last part to herself.

(Back in the Cove)

"I don't want to do that" Francesca said with reluctance. She knew she would need some blood in the morning and she'd be too weak, but she just couldn't.

"Sure, would you like me to bring some other fresh bodies?" He asked bitterly.

"Corwin! It's nothing like that" Francesca reasoned.

"Have a nice sleep" He said and disappeared in the opening.

"Corwin!" Francesca yelled. But he didn't come back. The sun was already on It's way up and she would die if she remained above ground. She fought back some tears and opened the earth and sank in it. "Please be here when I wake up" She uttered before the soil cover her body.


End file.
